


you’ve been a naughty girl, you let your knickers down.

by kissmyshades



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Gallaghercest, Lingerie, M/M, One Shot, Sex, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27127283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissmyshades/pseuds/kissmyshades
Summary: in which noel talked liam into wearing a pair of knickers he bought for him, even though liam didn’t feel like wearing them.
Relationships: Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	you’ve been a naughty girl, you let your knickers down.

“fuck off noel, i can’t” liam muttered, his hands gripping the fabric tight.

he was standing in their bathroom, connected to their room. he was feeling very insecure, noel talked him into wearing knickers - noel can tell him to jump off a building and he’d still do it for him - but this was  _embarrassing_. 

“i’m not a fucking bird” liam yelled at the bathroom door - knowing noel was standing on the other side, waiting impatiently for him to come out.

he looked at himself in the mirror, he was wearing pastel green, almost see through, lacy knickers. liam scoffed at what he saw in the reflection, he felt insecure, which was rather strange for the shameless teenager. 

“noel i can’t fucking do this, i- i don’t look good” the younger said, his voice had a slight tremble to it, he knew noel heard it

“cmon liam, i didn’t buy it for you to throw it in the bin, did i?” noel growled at him, knocking at the door, trying to get the ‘message’ through. 

_right, noel bought these for me._ liam blushed, the thought of noel picking out a pretty pair of knickers for him at a lingerie store made him shy and giddy inside.

liam then sighed as he tried to sort of  fix  his still damp hair from the shower he took not too long ago - he’d cleaned himself for noel, to make himself smell good for his brother, he’d even fingered himself, to make his hole ready for noel. _god, he just wishes noel would notice his efforts._

thinking about noel had made him hard, he saw his cock straining against the sheer piece of fabric, already leaking a drop of precome, creating a little damp spot on the lace. 

he turned around and unlocked the bathroom door, heart pounding in his throat, knees trembling.

“oh f-fuck  liam ” noel groaned as he saw the way the fabric hugged his thighs. 

liam felt blood rushing to his cheeks and cock as he heard noel groan. 

“you look so hot,  baby ” noel said breathlessly, liam whimpered at the nickname - the praises went straight to his cock.

noel stepped closer to liam, their bodies almost fully against each other. they could hear each other’s hearts beating. 

“you think so?” liam responded, feeling more confident seeing his brothers reaction. 

“ hmmm i really do, liam, such a good boy for me, i knew you’d wear these for me” noel muttered against the nape of his neck as he let his hand slide down liam’s slim waist.

liam gasped at what noel said. noel called him his  good boy , _he’s noel’s good boy._

“you smell really good, kid” noel said as he inhaled the younger’s scent. liam couldn’t help but smile at that,  _he does notice._

“all for you” liam mewled, making noel twitch in his jeans.  he started to give noel’s neck wet kisses, his hands gripping his shoulders. noel turned his head away, giving liam more access to his neck. 

noel’s neck felt hot against his lips, he could smell his strong cologne mixed with  his  scent, just  noel . noel was all he wanted, all he needed, no one knows him as good as noel does and he doesn’t know anyone who knows noel as good as he does. 

as he moved closer to him to kiss his neck harder, he felt noel’s throbbing erection against his own, “that feels good” noel groaned as he started to grind against liam. 

“wanna be inside you so bad” noel groaned before kissing his brother hungrily, liam opened his mouth and let his brother kiss him greedily. 

“please fuck me, noel” liam moaned, looking him into his eyes. 

both their eyelids were hanging low, cheeks were flushed and their lips were pink. they both knew that it was wrong to feel this way about your own brother, your own  blood,  but something about knowing each other so well, knowing each other since they were little, made it feel dirty in a _good_ way. 

“i’m gonna fuck you so good in these knickers, baby” noel moaned, his hands squeezing his bum, and fumbling with the lace. 

noels rough fingers slid between the younger’s cheeks and hooked the fabric covering his hole to the side, he led his fingers trace around the rim making liam’s breath stutter. 

he softly pushed the tip of his middle finger in - wanting to get the younger ready for him - noel grinned, his finger slipped right in, his hole feeling more than ready for him.

“ ahh  did you prepare yourself for me? you’re such a good boy for me liam, fuck” noel said, slowly fingering liam’s hole.

“yeah, yeah, i fucking did, please just fuck me noel” liam groaned impatiently. 

noel quickly unbuckled his belt and pulled his jeans and briefs down to his knees in one go, he sat down onto liam’s bed and leaned against the wall. 

the younger walked over to his brother with a lustful gaze, “ride me”noel demanded, his cock twitching as he looked liam up and down, which filled the younger’s chest with pride. 

liam nodded and climbed onto noel’s lap,who was opening a packed of lube and spreading it onto his cock - not wanting to hurt liam. it made liam feel warm inside, knowing noel wanted both of them to have a good time. 

he positioned himself above noel’s cock, and slowly let himself sink onto his older brothers shaft. “f-fuck” noel moaned, “you’re so tight”

liam moaned when he could feel noel’s heat inside of him, he started to slowly move himself up and down, looking noel in the eyes. 

noel’s eyelids were hanging, his eyes almost falling shut. liam smirked at the amount of effort noel was putting into keeping his eyes open. “you look so pretty” noel said, “taking my cock so well”.

liam almost came at the way noel was praising him, he really was on top of the world with noel. 

he moaned in response, as his brothers cock hit a sensitive spot inside of him. 

the older smirked at liam and thrusted upwards, hitting his prostate over and over again, satisfied with the way liam was moaning. 

he grinned as he felt liams cock slap against his stomach everytime he grinded onto him, 

“my cock’s flying everywhere” liam grinned, “gonna get bruises” noel replied with an amused smile on his face. 

his grin quickly disappeared when he felt his brother clench around his cock, liam gave him an extremely difficult time to last more than five minutes in bed. 

he couldn’t help but shiver when he felt how his little brothers inside were gripping him.

their moans were getting louder as they were both starting to near the edge. 

liam’s cock was straining against the knickers, the tip of his cock sticking out above the waistband, leaking drops of precome - noel groaned at the sight. 

the fact that liam was wearing these knickers for him and nobody else, just him,spurred him on, he started fucking into him even harder, his hands tightly gripping his hips. 

then noel spit in his hand and started to wank his brother as he was fucking into him, liam moaned at the feeling, and let his head fall back as he moaned loudly. 

“‘s it good?” noel groaned hungrily, between his breaths. 

“you have no fucking idea- you have no idea how good you feel” liam moaned through gritted teeth, still riding noel quickly, noel felt a tremor of arousal in his lower stomach.

“‘m close, baby” noel panted desperately, his thrusts becoming irregular and sloppy. 

“fuck, me too” liam moaned, riding him up and down, side to side, just wanting to feel every part of his brother. 

he felt liam tense up, “you’re gonna make me come” the older moaned. 

“i  _love_ you” liam then moaned, panting loudly “fucking love how you feel, how you always fill me up, fucking love you noel” 

and of course that’s what sends noel over the edge, his hips stuttering, and dick twitching as he released into his younger brother, they were both moaning at the feeling. 

liam came when he felt noel shoot his come inside of him, while noel was still fucking into him, riding out his orgasm, almost fucking breeding him. 

his come landed on noel’s chest, they looked at each other in complete bliss, liam looking fucked out, and noel looking like he’d just had amazing sex - which they truly did.

after a few seconds liam went fully lax onto noel, feeling numb in that post-orgasmic haze. 

his brother pushed him off, and then snuggled up against him, neither of them worried about the mess they’d made, those were worries for later. 

“really enjoyed that noel, felt good” liam said contently, feeling noel’s breath against his neck. 

noel nodded, and hummed in response, almost falling asleep. 

“i love you too” noel said after a while, not sure wether or not liam had heard him, but then he felt liam snuggle up against him even tighter.

_noel swore he fell asleep that night with a huge smile on his face._

**Author's Note:**

> i quickly wrote this one in one go! hoped you liked it x this is my second attempt at smut so it’s not too great, but i’m curious of what you think! please let me know x


End file.
